Pen Pals
by 2theMoonlightSonata
Summary: Maka Albarn has a Pen Pal. She also has a small crush on Death the Kidd. What will happen when she finally meets her Pan Pal at Lord Death's Birthday Carnival? And what will happen to her crush on Kid? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-I absolutely do not own any of these characters! They all belong to Soul Eater I swear!-

Chapter 1 Pen Pals and Admirations

'Dear D.K.,

You really do _get me_ don't you? We're practically the same person! We've read the same books, love the same films, and even enjoy the same coffee and tea every morning, I wish I could be this way with my roommate but he's "a cool dude" who doesn't understand at all. I can still remember the first day we officially wrote to each other- you liked my blog- and then this became my daily ritual- writing to you! I hope one day we can meet in person…

But, now you _have _to tell me your opinion on For Whom the Bell Tolls...'

After finishing my latest letter to my dearest Pen Pal, D.K., I stashed it in an envelope and sealed it quickly. '_I dream everyday of meeting him in person…I wonder what he looks like…_'

I've been writing to him for almost two years now. We meet through my blog, though now I don't even update it, I have too much on my plate to drabble in such silly things. I have to make Soul a death scythe first…'WAIT! That reminds me…" I snap my head towards the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand...' It's 6:45?' I drop the envelope and it falls to the floor.

"SOUUUUUUULLLLLL!" I shriek running into Soul's room and ripping his sheets off of him. He's clad only in boxers and is curled into a ball. He curls into himself more, trying to escape the light. Soul groans and I see a hint of his blood-red eyes show themselves.

"What the hell? I'm tired Maka…" He pinches his eyes shut again and covers them with his palms sluggishly.

"NO .NOT. NOW." I yank him up so he's sitting on the end of his bed, slouching. I rummage through his dresser, tossing clothes behind me at him, hitting him in the face. "We're so late it's not even funny! Class starts in fifteen minutes and there's NO WAY IN HELL that I'm going to be late! Get dressed!" I dash into my room and slide in front of my dresser, yanking my clothes out and swiftly dressing myself.

As I'm hopping on one foot trying to slip my white and black boots on down the hall, I look into Soul's room to check on his progress. Soul's sitting on the edge of his bed. Still slouched. He hasn't moved.

…."MAAAAKAAAAA…..CHOP!" I smash the biggest dictionary I have into his head to shift him into high gear.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL MAKA?" He shouts rubbing his head.

"Unless you want _another_ Maka chop, I suggest you become decent by the time I count to _ten_." I hissed at him, holding the dictionary next to my head, glaring at him maliciously.

"_One…."_ Soul bolts upright and yanks his pants on and starts to pick up his shirt.

"_Two…."_ He pulls the white shirt over his head, and grabs his white and black jacket and buttons it up.

"_Three…"_ He scrambles for his shoes and finds them tossed on the other side of the room.

"_Four…"_ He's stomped them on and placed his headband around his scalp, out of breath and relieved.

"Good. Now hurry up we've gotta leave!" I grab his hand and slam his door shut, running for the front door. I slam it shut after Soul's been pulled through too. I halt to a stop, re-open the door, grab the keys on the small table next the door, lock it and run to Soul's motorcycle. Soul's waiting for me already.

"Hop on!" He shouts over the engine. I nod and flip gracefully onto the motorcycle as he takes off. And our day begins.


	2. Chapter 2

- Thank you for reading my first chapter! I promise this will lead somewhere just hang in there!

-I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Soul Eater-

-Chapter 2- Staring and Suggestions

"Now class, for another discussion on human anatomy" Stein starts his lecture in his usual monotone voice which could even subdue the "all mighty Black*Star"and persuade him to sleep. The room is quiet except for Black*Star's light snoring. I'm obediently writing notes down until I realize I've got the exact same notes from the day before…and the day before that…_and the day before that_…. I raise my hand in realization.

Stein notices. "Yes, Maka?" He calmly questions my sudden interest in human anatomy.

"Professor Stein, not to be rude, but we've been discussing human anatomy for…three weeks. I just thought we'd be focusing on human and Kishin souls by now…" I said quite bravely to Professor Stein, who doesn't take to criticism very well.

"I understand you loud and clear Maka," He pauses. "I never realized that you also had such a keen interest in… _dissection_." He sneers maniacally. I gulp _'Good Shinigami what have I done now?'_

Professor Stein wheeled his chair to the far closet on the left and returned to the desk with a sleek metal tray full of operating utensils and a panicking frog strapped down to its own shiny tray. Stein loomed like a skyscraper over the frog, a small knife in his hand. The knife drew closer to the frog, until it dangerously rested on the frog's stomach! Stein got that mad look in his eye and had a snickering grin plastered onto his face, deciding where to cut first. I gulped and the whole class had a look of shock on their faces. I panicked and racked my brain for an idea to help the frog and the class from witnessing a bloody end to the amphibian's life.

"Professor Stein!" I blurted, "I'd actually love to hear more about human blood content and function!" _'Shinigami, please don't let him cut that poor frog open...'_

Stein blinked and sanity returned to his eyes once again. I sighed to myself in relief. He clapped his hands and calmly stated: "I'd love to expand your interest in human blood, Maka." He wheeled back to the same closet and stored the frog and utensils back to their proper places. Before closing the door I heard him say "Another day, my amphibious friend…another day…"

xOxOxO

As Stein's lecture dragged painfully on, I turned to my favorite past-time of 'accidentally' staring at Death the Kidd. Ever since I saw him first fight against Soul and Black*Star it never ceases to amaze me how strong he is, he could beat any enemy to a pulp with the help of his partners, Liz and Patty. The stripes in his hair, though a curse to him, always intrigued me as I thought them to be rather unique. His style was always wonderful and well kept, especially because of the neatness that came with his neurotic OCD tendencies. What I liked to stare at the most though were his eyes. Golden as the rays of sun that burn at the start of a sunset. It really felt like he could stare into your soul. Like I can feel now...

'_wait!'_ I snapped out of my daze in a blink of an eye. From across the room he was looking at me, questioningly. He caught me staring! I quickly pulled my head down to stare at the blank paper on my desk and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. _'Crap. Crap. Crap.'_ I screamed in my head. I nervously fidgeted and glanced up to see if he was still looking.

He sure was. Those golden rays were looking directly into my soul. I could feel it. He looked like he was thinking. Hard.

'_Act normal, Act normal!'_ I lifted my head and straightened my back and noticed a stray hair fell in my face, I quickly tucked it behind my ear and focused on my paper before quickly glancing up again and noticing he was no longer staring at me. _'Thank Shinigami, he must have been agitated about my stray hair." _I took a deep breath and relaxed.

-Kid's P.O.V.-

'_What is this nagging feeling I have...I can't figure it out.'_ Kid thought to himself, after looking away from Maka, whom he embarrassingly caught staring at him.

Kid has a Pen Pal that he's been swooning over for 2 years now. They were alike in every way. They loved the same books, films and drinks. Her insightful blog caused this not-so-typical relationship to start. But it's taken him farther than he expected.

'_As a matter of fact I think I've seen Maka reading some of the books me and 'M.A.' have discussed… but it could be a perfectly symmetrical co-incidence. They are good books, afterall.'_ He ponders over the subject all throughout his classes.

The final bell rings and Black*Star, followed by Soul, leap from their seats and run out the nearest exit, shouting something about playing 'this cool new videogame' they _had_ to play. As I walk out of class, I glace up and see Maka chatting lightly with Tsubaki in the hall holding a copy of For Whom the Bell Tolls against her chest. _'I've been reading that book at home...'_

I nonchalantly walk up to the meister and weapon.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Maka, I had no idea you liked books like For Whom the Bell Tolls." I commented and pointed to the book in her arms.

"Oh yes, a friend of mine recommended it to me." She looked affectionately into space for a second, catching me off guard… _'She looked so cute for a- wait, cute? When did I think of her as cute?'_ I questioned myself in my head quickly, but pushed the question aside.

"Oh, well I highly recommend it as well, it is a great book." I smile warmly. Maka and I then engaged into an absorbing conversation about the book as well as others that we have read. Tsubaki, being the kind weapon she was, saw the situation and apologized.

"Sorry, Maka and Kid I've got to go find Black*Star to do some training. I'll see you both tomorrow." Tsubaki smiled warmly at both of them.

"Oh, okay Tsubaki. I'll see you tomorrow." Maka smiled back and waved good-bye.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, also waving good-bye. Tsubaki swiftly turned and jogged away. We quickly picked the conversation back up, starting to absent-mindedly walk through the DWMA's halls.

Miraculously, Maka and I made it out of DWMA, casually strolled through Death City, and arrived at the door step of her apartment just before sunset without breaking our conversation once.

"Thank you for walking me home Kid, even though you didn't mean to." She giggled facing me while we stood in front of her doorway. She was still carrying For Whom the Bell Tolls in her folded arms.

"That was no problem, and even if it wasn't intentional at first, I had such a wonderful time. And such a wonderful conversation…" I smiled and stared gently at her for a second, making her blush slightly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Maka, I have something to attend to. Thank you again for the wonderful company and conversation." I smiled warmly, trying to show her I really meant it, and waved good-bye.

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." She replied quietly, and from the feel of her soul, I knew she was blushing slightly.

xOxOxO

I arrived home twenty minutes later to an empty mansion. I wandered into the kitchen while looking for Liz and Patty and found a note on the countertop.

'_Kid- _

_ Patty and I are going out for a while to do some shopping, try not to go crazy without us _

_ Love – Liz and Patty.'_

I sighed and grabbed a bag of saltine crackers and picked eight out to snack on before dinner. I wandered through the symmetrical halls of the mansion, fixing things as I went, to the long stairway that leads upstairs to our bedrooms. I passed Patty's room (marked by a picture of a giraffe drawing on its door), then Liz's (marked by an enormous sign that says "KEEP OUT"), and arrived at my door. I opened it and stepped inside, looking for any traces of asymmetry. Two black desks were placed on opposite walls and one queen sized bed was directly centered in the middle of the room, neatly covered in a black and white striped comforter. Two matching floor lamps and black bed-side tables were tucked onto both sides of the bed. Two large windows were placed between the lamps and the adjacent wall, delicately covered in dark black curtains that reached the floor. Nope, nothing out of place.

I walked to one of the desks and took a seat in the upholstered black chair placed on front of it. I slowly finished my crackers and pulled out a piece of paper, my quill pen, and an ink well. I thought for a moment, looking for the perfect words to write.

'_Dear M.A.,_

_ I've been thinking a lot lately…and I think it's time that we meet…I hope this is not too forward, but it has been two years and I think it's time. I know there is a carnival in four days to celebrate Lord Death's birthday. It's customary to wear masks to the festival, so we could arrange a meeting place and find out each others' identity at the same time. I hope you agree._

_ D.K.'_

He stared at his forward request, deciding it was as good as it would get and folded it delicately, pulled a fresh envelope from his desk drawer, placed it inside, and sealed it shut. He wrote the correct address he had been sending his letters to and stuck a stamp into its proper place. He wandered out of his room and down to the front door. He opened both of the doors (to preserve symmetry of course) and walked into the now-brisk night to his mailbox. He stood for a moment gripping the envelope, thinking about what she might say. Pleading for an acceptance of his request, he dropped the envelope into the mail box and raised the two red symmetrical flags up. He rushed back into the house and escaped back into his room.

I flopped down onto the middle of my bed and pulled my shoes off. I lay back on to my bed and folded my arms behind my head, resting my head there. _'I hope she says yes, I need to know who she is…these feelings I have…aren't for 'pen pals'..."_

Maka then popped into my thoughts. We had such a great conversation today; I could have never guessed she was so passionate about literature like I am. I mean, I've seen her read thousands of times, and he _is _one of our top students, but I've never heard her speak about the books she's read…

That nagging feeling was back, it was like something was trying to reveal itself to me…but what? I thought for a long time, but nothing came. Before I knew it I was getting tired …then just plain exhausted. Before I knew it, my thinking had stopped and I nodded into a deep sleep for the night. I dreamt of meeting her.


	3. Chapter 3

-you know the drill! I don't own any of these characters! Please leave a review! I'm just starting out afterall!- 2theMS-

-Chapter 3-

I was woken to a strange rumbling sound of a truck and loud footsteps that were coming from the apartment buildings' hall. I then snapped into full consciousness when Irealized what it was. I jumped out of bed, made sure she was decent, and dashed out of my room as I realized that the mail man just dropped off our mail outside. _'It's here It's here!" _I applaud in my head, yanking open the front door, rushing to get to the mailbox.I pulled the mail box open and took the mail out, sorting through it all right then and there. _'bill…bill…bill…bi- it's here!' _I squealed in my mind. I clutched on to the letter for dear life and ran back into the apartment. I slammed the front door closed, tossed the bills onto the kitchen counter and jogged to my room, slamming that door as well.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and it felt like I was going to pass out from anticipation. The last letter I received was shocking but so exciting:

-flashback-

Just yesterday she opened her mail to find an early letter from her Pen Pal. _'Funny, I never mailed that other letter…it's still on my floor. This must be urgent.'_ She looked over the envelope absent mindedly and walked to her room to read it. After reading it's content her eyes lit up in excitement at the realization of his feelings.

"He wants…to meet?" she paused, looking up from the letter with shock. She received his suggestion just a day ago. But she quickly looked back down and read on. "…at t-the birthday carnival?" She nearly passed out after she read that part. She only had 3 days to get ready! Her mind raced at the possibilities. What would she wear? Should she dress herself up a bit? Maybe use some makeup? She remained frozen for a bit; her brain was clogged with the sudden montage of decisions to make.

She snapped out of her 'decision coma' and quickly sat down at her desk and fetched a new piece of paper and her pencil. She hastily wrote:

' _Dear D.K.,_

_ I could not agree with you more. And the carnival sounds wonderful. Where and when would you want to meet?_

_ -M.A.'_

She gently but quickly placed the letter in an envelope, wrote the correct address on it, licked and placed a stamp on the letter, and rushed outside to place the letter safely into her mailbox.

-present-

I ripped open the envelope with excitement and read the details of where and when we should meet.

"Under the Cherry blossom tree next to the 'koi fish catching booth' at 7 o'clock sharp." I whispered out loud. Iblushed and placed the letter onto her desk and replied for the last time through a letter.

'_Dear D.K.,_

_ That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to finally meet you in person. See you there._

_ -M.A.'_

I sealed my final letter and made its' final preparations before bolting outside to run after the mail man. All of Death City could hear me scream "Wait!" after the mail truck. There were 2 days left to prepare for the carnival.


	4. Chapter 4

-Everyone! Thanks so much for your comments and suggestions! I'll definitely take them to heart! Thanks for the support! 3 u guys! – I still don't own any character though I'd love to have Kid for myself! ;) – Now on to the story!

Chapter 4: Preparations Preparations!

' Two Days…Two Days…OH MY GOD TWO DAYS' I couldn't help but be excited for the carnival. 'What will he look like? Is he cool? Sexy? Just cute?' My mind was racing trying to match eye colors and hair styles trying to piece together a picture of him.

Soul and I were on our way to the DWMA for yet another day of school. I don't know if I can concentrate fully today considering this morning's events. I can't believe I ran after a _mail truck…_embarrassing. I gave my forehead a good smack in my thoughts.

Thinking of the DWMA forced me to also think of Kid…'Shit, what am I gonna doooo? I like Kid too… I can't just ignore him for D.K. can I? I have known D.K. for two years now and Kid and I have only _recently_ started to talk…' I sighed. Soul heard it even though the engine on his motorcycle was much louder.

"Something wrong, Maka?" Soul glanced at me, a furrowed brow of confusion framing his eyes.

"N-no! I'm fine Soul! Just a little tired!" I chuckled nervously.

"Well I imagine you would be; the way you chased after the mail man in his truck this morning, sheesh. Way to wake me up to some _very uncool_ shouting and slamming doors. Not to mention the neighbors' complaints!"

"I'm sorry!" I groaned. I put my hands together to plead for forgiveness. "I got carried away…"

"I'm happy for you and all about finally going to meet this kid you've been writing for what…2 years now? Yeah, that's about right. But, seriously, don't get _too_ carried away mm'kay? It's not cool." He grinned and slurped, helping contain his drooling problem.

I giggled, he knew how to ease my mind all right. "Yeah, I understand."

By this time we were at the academy. Soul let me off his bike so he could go put it in the school's parking garage. I stood patiently by the gates of the school, waiting for my weapon to finish, but then I caught a glimpse of Liz and Patty walking together towards the gates. Kid wasn't with them?

"Hey! Liz! Patty!" I shouted, catching their attention. I ran up to them. "Where's Kid? He never misses school."

"He went on a neurotic rampage this morning. He was screaming something about 'Everything has to be perfect'. He may show up late, but he told us to go ahead." Liz calmly explained but you could tell that she was slightly annoyed at his OCD outburst. It _did_ happen a lot.

"Hehehehehe, yeah, Kid's silly sometimes." Patty laughed and grabbed her sister's hand. "Sis! We're gonna be late! Come onnn!" She started pulling Liz away.

"Okay Patty! Sheesh! See you later Maka!" She said earnestly.

'hm… what could he be 'making perfect'? Come to think of it he might be on the carnival committee, he is Lord Death's son. Wait! That means he'll be at the carnival too! Craaaaaap!' I smacked my hands against my forehead and starting flailing around in realization. "Oh my Shinigami what am I gonna do now? What will he do if he sees me with D.K.? He's probably never going to talk to me again!" I was rubbing my temples, trying to think of a way to avoid such a disaster from happening. 'Okay, I'm just going to have to avoid Kid. I can do that…right?'

I was then interrupted by Soul screaming my name in my ear. OW. I flipped around and gave Soul a big Maka Chop with my hand. He fell, holding his hands over his head.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME AGAIN?" he screeched, holding his head where a huge dent was made from my hand. "How are you going to hit me when I've been calling your name to get your attention like, 20 times!"

'Oh crap..' I groaned in realization. "I'm sorry Soul." I extended my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and hauled himself up and dusted all of the dirt off his pants.

"You were kind of making a spectacle of yourself…you were kind of flailing around." He rolled his eyes and shuffled on his feet for a second. Seeing the confused look on my face he quickly added: "Soooo the bell already rang while you were flailing…" I froze.

"IT WHAT?" I latched on to Soul's arm and dashed to the classroom. This is going to be a loooong day.

-to Kid!-

'Something has to be off...' I stated looking at my foyer. I measured every picture and piece of furniture, making sure everything was perfect. I then found the culprit. It was a chair, it was 3 mm's off to the left. After fixing it and re-measuring, I went through every room in the house, making sure nothing was askew. However, I was interrupted by the mail truck. I heard its rumbling, and hiding my excitement, I met him at the mailbox.

"Good morning Young Death, here's your mail!" He looked slightly disheveled, it must have been a rough morning for him. I tried not to flip about symmetry, but it was getting harder.

"Good Morning Fredrick…" I trailed and swiftly but kindly took my mail. "Thank you…for…the…mail." I said, slightly twitching before running back into the house to escape the hell that was asymmetry. I was getting better about holding in my outbursts of OCD.

I looked for the letter. It had to be here. I found it.

I grasped it in my hands for a few seconds before tearing it open and reading its contents.

'She wants to meet me…I can see her…' I got butterflies in my stomach from the excitement. 'Two days….Two days!'

I quickly ran upstairs and started assembling my outfit for the carnival. I got my reaper's mask out and picked out a pair of my most slimming pair of black jeans, along with jet black loafers, a white tank top for an undershirt, and a dark charcoal grey button up dress shirt. 'This will definitely work.' I nodded in appreciation.

I looked at the clock. It was already 3 p.m. 'Shit, I forgot about school.' He sighed. 'No use showing up now. Though I could go pick up Liz and Patty. I slipped my black sneakers on and stepped into the fresh spring day and started to walk towards the school, thinking about her.


	5. Chapter 5

-Quick Notice everyone! I'm actually leaving for Massachusetts for a college visit: TONIGHT. I won't be able to update the story for about…3-4 days? I'll try to get as much posted tonight to keep you going, but you must be patient for later chapters! I've got tricks up my sleeve! *devilish grin* nyahahaha!- love, 2theMS

I STILL don't own anything!-

Chapter 5- Coffee and conversation

So, I was right, it was a long day. I was caught multiple times staring into space in thought and I even had to help Stein with a dissection as a punishment. I wanted to throw up. I continually glanced at the door to the classroom, then the clock, looking for any sign of Kid. Liz and Patty didn't seem troubled about him not showing up, but I couldn't help wish he was here. ' I still don't know what I'm going to do about D.K. _and_ Kid.' I sighed just before the final bell rang.

"YAHOO! IT'S OVER! SOUL LET'S GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Black*Star shouted, running towards the door. "I'M GONNA OWN YOUR ASS IN HALO BWAHAHA!"

"Oh you're SO dead, Black*Star!" Soul tossed back at the energetic ninja, casually walking out of the classroom door with both hands in his jacket's pockets. "See you when you get home, Maka."

I chuckled "Try not to rage too hard, okay?" He nodded and swiftly left. I turned to Tsubaki and suggested that it would be best to start walking home soon.

"Hey, Maka?" She asked, a concerned tone playing across her melancholy voice. He browns were furrowed, she was worried.

"Yeah , Tsubaki?" I turned around to face her with an open face.

"Has something been bothering you? I mean, you were spacing out a lot today and you kept glancing around like you were looking for something…or someone?" Her concerned voice turned to a voice of realization at the end. "Ohhhhh…Kid wasn't here today either, was he?" She smiled knowingly and I blushed.

"It's not what you think! I don't like Kid…" I pouted and crossed my arms, refusing to look at her. I sighed, I'm acting like a little kid. "S-so what if I have a _tiny_ crush on him?" I dropped my arms and blushed furiously.

She giggled warmly. "There's nothing wrong with that. C'mon let's go outside." She took my wrist and led me out the door.

'Was it that easy to see that I liked Kid? I hope he didn't realize or there would be an even bigger problem if he was me with D.K. at the carnival. Oh, shinigami, what am I going to do..'

We walked through the halls of the DWMA, having our usual casual conversation, how are progress was collecting kishin souls and turning Soul and herself into death scythes. We were right by the gate of the school when I heard it: Kid's voice.

"Why must you be so different? Just looking at you in your human forms make me twitch!" Kid was on an OCD rampage again. He was n the floor smacking the ground with his fist in his usual OCD fetal position. He was commenting on Liz and Patty's human forms, which were so different from each other that they made him 'flip' daily.

"Y'know, at first I thought it was sweet for you to come all the way to the DWMA from the mansion just to pick us up. That was until this exact moment." She sighed and walked away. "C'mon Patty, let's go home."

"tehehehe, 'Kay! Later Kiddo! Hope you feel better!" She giggled and ran after her sister. That's when Tsubaki and I showed up to help comfort him. Tsubaki went first.

"Aw, c'mon Kid, they're not so different! I'm sure they'll be identical one day! Patty's still growing, and so is her hair!" She patted him on the back comfortingly and cooed this to him.

"But they're boobs are even different," He sniffed, though it was a little muffled from being in his fetal position.

Tsubaki and I looked at each other with surprised faces. _Boobs?_ _Really?_

I chuckled nervously. "Well, you can't forget that they're perfectly symmetrical in their weapon forms! So cheer up! Please Kid?" I rubbed his back. He straightened up finally with a relieved look on his face.

"You're right Maka, Tsubaki, thank you." He smiled that warm smile again and it made my heart flutter.

"Anytime." Tsubaki smiled. "Well, I better get going, Bye Maka, Kid!" She added and smiled at me, making me blush lightly. She didn't _have_ to leave… but it _was_ nice to spend time with Kid alone. I turned back to Kid and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey, Maka... would you wanna go get something to drink at Deathbucks with me?" He invited me warmly and smiled again. Damn that smile.

"Oh! S-sure! That sounds great!" I nervously replied, my cheeks heating up a bit. 'It's a date! with Kid!' We walked and we talked a little, but it was mostly a peaceful quiet which I liked a lot. I actually glanced to see if he wasn't feeling awkward and caught him staring at me a few times. Those golden orbs could make my heart race. When we finally arrived at Deathbucks it was decently crowded but there was a good seat by the window.

"Wanna sit there after we order?" Kid asked politely.

"Definitely!" I smiled and I swore I saw him let a little blush show on his cheeks. Then again, I could have been imagining things; there's no way he'd be interested in me. We stood in line and waited patiently. Then a young barista behind the counter with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes asked us what we would like.

"Blueberry Tea, please." I replied.

"Blueberry Tea, please." Kid replied too.

The barista looked surprised at first, as we looked at each other with surprised faces as well, but then she smiled and kindly said:" that'll be Four-Fifty, please."

Still dazed, I started to pull my wallet out but Kids hand touched mine and pushed it, along with my wallet, back into my bag.

"I've got it." He gave the barista a Five Dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. You're drinks will be ready soon." She smiled kindly and called the next customer.

"You like blueberry tea too?" Kid asked, a surprised look on his face. His eyes were opened slightly wider, exposing more if those gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, it's my favorite tea! I had no idea anyone else liked it!" I replied, a tone of excitement tinkling my voice. "D.K. likes blueberry tea too…' and that's when my smile faded. 'I like D.K. too…but I'm with Kid…It feels like I'm cheating.'

Kid noticed my smile fade and the sad face I was making and was about to say something when another, older barista called that two blueberry teas were ready.

"That's us!" I said, jogging to the counter to pick them up. We headed to the table by the window and sat across from each other.

As we sipped at our teas, we talked and more about literature, then about hunting kishin souls, then sharing our stories. Soon our teas grew cold and hardly anyone was in Deathbucks. The sun was set low in the sky, but was still quietly laughing itself to sleep. Our tea was long gone, but our conversation still raged on.

'This is so nice…' I thought occasionally. 'I'm getting so much closer to Kid. We have so much in common! And his story telling is unbelievable!' I constantly watched his eyes shimmer with excitement when a particularly close battle was talked about. His smile was warming, especially when he talked affectionately of Liz and Patty, He sure did love them a lot. He was so thoughtful, kind and caring. He often made my heart flutter, but I didn't mind. I could hear him talk for days and I wouldn't mind.

-Kid p.o.v.-

Maka and I are nearly the same person. Much like me and M.A., her charisma and personality could make any person happy to have met her, including me. It broke my heart when she told me the story of her parents. But she said she was content with what happened and she still loved them both, but she preferred her mother over her father for obvious reasons. Her smile was heart-warming and her compassion for others was as powerful as any weapon imaginable. I got that nagging feeling again in my chest. I couldn't place what it was, but I knew it was important. But, for now, I only wanted to concentrate on what's happening now.

-Maka-

Time flew by and we hardly noticed or cared about the time until, of course, we became aware of our surroundings.

"Jeez, look at the time..." Kid commented, looking up at the clock nailed above the entrance door. "We should start walking, or it'll be pitch black before we know it." He stood up and collected our dishes and returned them to the counter to be cleaned.

'It's over so soon..' I thought. I couldn't help but be a little sad; I was having so much fun.

"C'mon Maka, let's get you home."

XOxOxOX

Kid and I had half way to my house together in comfortable silence. We couldn't think of anything to say yet, but there was nothing wrong with that. We finally arrived at my doorstep again and I giggled softly.

"Hey, Kidd," I grabbed his attention. "I'll race ya!" I smirked, challenging him before taking off down the road.

"You're on!" he challenged back and raced after me.

I kept ahead pretty easily, but he was gaining on me steadily. We ran about 8 blocks. However, it didn't last much longer. I didn't notice a huge rock in my path because I was glancing back at Kid. I tripped and was catapulted towards the pavement. As I saw the pavement approaching closer to my face, I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact. But it never came.

I soon became aware of two strong, warm arms around my head and waist, holding me just above the ground.

"You're such a clutz for such a skilled meister." I heard a soft voice say to me just a few inches away.

I slowly opened my eyes and found Kid's only a few inches away from mine. "O-oh! I'm sorry Kid! I didn't see that rock back there, I must have tripped." There was an almost alarming amount of blood rushing to my cheeks from the proximity of his lips above mine.

"Don't worry about it," He stated, swiftly putting me back on my feet. I couldn't stop blushing for a good five minutes. But, we walked on, and soon we ended up in the front of my door again.

"We've got to stop doing these late-night talks together or we'll both be exhausted sooner rather than later." I smiled and looked up at Kid. I gasped. He has the gentlest smile on his face and his eyes were glowing faintly in the dark.

"What is it?" I asked, a small blush crawling to the surface of my skin.

"Just thinking of the evening we spent together. We're almost identical you know." He deepened his smile and was moving closer to me.

"Y-yeah, I know" I giggled nervously, looking away. He came closer still. My blush came with a vengeance.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned, but something in his voice made me think he knew what was causing my reactions. His arm reached up and rested itself on the wall behind me, right beside my apartment's door frame and my head, trapping me in front of him.

"N-no nothing." I replied hastily, anything to get him to back up before my heart exploded in my chest.

"You can tell me anything you know." He cooed in a whisper because he was so close.

"N-nothing's wrong," I stated, and with a fleeting surge of bravery, I looked up to meet his gaze. It was a-fire with…passion? I realized the situation and before he got any closer, I ducked under his arm and opened the door to my apartment.

"G-goodnight, Kid! Thank you for the coffee and evening! We should do it again sometime! B-bye!" I mumbled and stuttered. I swiftly dashed into my apartment and closed the door behind me. I sighed in relief and leaned my head against the floor, listening to see if he had left. It seems he had. 'Oh my god, that was close.'

-Kid's p.o.v.-

'Oh god, did I just try to kiss Maka?' I touched my lips with my left hand. I was still leaning against Maka's apartment wall. I pushed myself upright and walked away from her door. 'I didn't realize what I was doing for a second, I was just so caught up in her…I hope I didn't freak her out too bad…' I rubbed my temples. 'What if she doesn't want to see me ever again? We have so much fun together…' I sighed and realized I was finally home; it seems my feet had lead me here, even though my head was preoccupied.

I tip-toed upstairs and sealed myself in my room. I looked onto my bed and saw the clothes I had picked out for the carnival. 'Crap…If I like Maka… what am I going to do with M.A. too? The carnival is in a day…oh god, what if Maka is going to be there too? Am I going to have to avoid her…? No, I can't do that…there has to be another way.' While I brooded over my options, I moved the clothes aside and dressed into my pajamas and proceeded to climb into my bed. As I lay there thinking, I swiftly fell into a deep sleep, stopping my thoughts immediately.

-maka p.o.v.-

I quietly escaped to my room. I leaned against my door as soon as it was quietly closed, taking deep breaths to help calm my nerves. 'Was he going to kiss me? Does he actually like me?' I touched my lips. 'Kiss…huh?'

I closed my eyes and then realized how tired I really was, that run really had wore me out. I swiftly dressed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed.

'I wonder if D.K. and Kid look alike…' After that last thought I fell into a dreamless night's sleep.

*PHEW* this took me a little bit! Hoping to wedge one more chapter in before leaving! *crosses fingers*


	6. Chapter 6

-12:35 a.m. and still writing for you guys! Hope your enjoying!- 2the MS

Chapter 6-

'The carnival is tomorrow' I thought as I had just woken up from my dreamless sleep. 'One day to prepare. I'm going to run straight home and pick out my outfit. I also have to be careful not to run into-' Then last night's events hit me like a flash of lightening. I instantly felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I shook my head back and forth. 'No! nothing happened last night!...but I still can't deny my feelings for Kid… that'd be wrong. But I also have feelings for D.K. Oh..what am I to do?'

XOxOxO

Maka had thoroughly avoided me all day, I could tell. I saw her walking with Soul through the gates of the DWMA and in class of course, but other than that I haven't even seen a trace of her at all. We usually bumped into each other in the hallway, but I never saw her. And as soon as the bell rang she ran out of the door before _Tsubaki_ even got to say good-bye. Even as I was leaving the school gates there was no sign of her. Now I was halfway home with Liz and Patty.

"Hey, Kid, what's up with you today? You seem disappointed or something…" Liz commented, finally noticing my worsening mood. 'It must be because Maka's been avoiding me…but then again it could also be the guilt I have for trying to kiss her when I also like M.A…'

"What? No, I'm fine. Preparations for Dad's carnival have been a little tiring, that's all." I shrugged her concern off, but gave her a small smile of assurance. It seemed to do the trick and she steadily walked on, chatting with Patty. We finally arrived to our mansion and before we went inside the girls decided to do some shopping for the carnival tomorrow.

"Do you think you'll be alright by yourself tonight, Kid?" Liz fretted, obviously worried because of my mood.

"I'll be fine, Liz. I'll just take a nap before finishing up the final preparations for the carnival. I'll see you two later tonight. Have fun!" I smiled and waved good-bye two my twin pistols.

"Bye-bye!"

I casually walked into our mansion and quietly shut the doors behind me. I proceeded to my study where I could get my mind off of my feelings for once and concentrate on making my father's birthday carnival perfect.

-Maka p.o.v.-

I sighed in relief when I reached my apartment. I closed the front door and meandered to my room. Soul was with Black Star, playing a one-on-one basketball match because they beat each other 12 times evenly in Halo last night, so who ever won the basketball game today was the official winner. I still haven't picked out my outfit for tomorrow night. So, now was the best time. After many hours of trying things on I settled on a simple dark grey dress that reached just about mid-thigh. It hugged my chest and tightened more at my waist before flowing out gracefully around my body, much like a sundress, but made of a slightly heavier material. I chose a pair of my best black heels that tied around my ankle. I decided on a little makeup, just enough to highlight my green eyes and make my cheeks look like they have a bit more life in them. It was perfect. I was prepared to meet D.K. 'Man, I'm gonna knock him out!' I giggled and twirled around.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

I finished the last of the preparations for my father's carnival and finally took a deep breath. It was all perfect. And I specifically made the cherry tree by the 'koi catching booth' slightly darker; but not scary dark. I didn't want to seem like a creeper. I looked at the clock; it was 9 p.m. already…'I should really get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.' I looked myself over in the mirror. 'I hope she'll like me…'

-Maka's p.o.v.-

I had taken off my outfit for tomorrow and had taken a nice hot bath. 'Tomorrow's the day' I thought while soaking my nerves away. 'I'll finally meet him!' I was so excited. I hopped out of the bath and dressed in my pajamas. I was brushing my hair when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and a certain 'cool' albino appeared.

"Hey, just dropping in to say goodnight. Goodnight, Maka." He grinned and nearly shut the door when I told him to wait. "hm?" he said.

"Well… could you drop me off at the carnival tomorrow? Though I don't know when I'll see you again after that. I'm meeting D.K. there, so I should be alright."

"Well, if that's what you want, I have no problem with that." "He grinned and stepped back into the hall. "Goodnight, Maka."

"Goodnight Soul." After he shut my door, I finished brushing my hair, and climbed into bed. I stared at the moon through my window thinking of what to say when I finally see him tomorrow. 'I never thought this day would come…? Naah, too cheesy. I've always wanted to meet you…' This went on for a good twenty minutes before sleep finally took over my thoughts.

Oh my goodness 1:40 a.m.? time flies….t-minus 20 min.s till I'm out of here! Sorry! See you guys soon!-


	7. Chapter 7

YAHOO! I'M BAAACK! And I even wrote chapters on paper while I was away! This should go by quickly and things are gunna be picking up! :D. And thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! You guys were on my mind the whole trip! – Have Fun :D – 2theMS

Chapter 7- _Tonight?_

I nearly fell out of bed when the alarm clock went off on my nightstand at 10 o'clock. As an appropriate response, of course, I threw it against the wall. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and at my curtains. It was bright out. I sat up in bed for a few seconds before it hit me like a brick.

"TODAY'S THE CARNIVAL!" I shouted and stumbled out of bed. I ran over to my dresser and took out the grey dress and sleek black heels and hung them on the door knob of my closet. I stood back and admired the outfit from afar before lauching back into action. I quickly dressed into my normal clothes for a Saturday: Dark blue ripped jean shorts, a white tank, and a faded green zip up jacket with sneakers. I grabbed two hair ties for my pigtails and exited my room.

'I still have to go grocery shopping at the market, clean the kitchen and then clean the bathroom before I can even start to get ready for the carnival…' I noted. I had a tendency to make mental checklist in my head for the day. Still tying my pigtails, I walked down the hallway to Soul's room to wake him up. 'Soul gets to clean his bedroom and the living room.' I stood in front of his door while I finished one pigtail and then opened it. "Soul! Time to get up! What do you want for-"

"M-MAKA!" Soul stuttered.

His hair was still tousled from sleep. The strewn covers on his bed allowed me to see he was still wearing his usual orange sleep shirt and boxers. Nothing was out of the ordinary…

…Except for the massive trail of blood coming from his nostrils and skimpily dressed cat-woman-witch on top of him that was currently smothering him with her boobs.

"Nyan! Morning Maka~!" Blair chipper-ly purred.

"….SOULLLLL!" I said, a menacing tone in my voice. I ran at him, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him down on the floor beneath me. My eye was slightly twitching and he had the most horrified look in his eyes.

"M-Maka it's not what you think! I didn't do anything! I swear!" He pathetically cried. He knew what was coming.

"MAAAKAAAAA…CHOP!" I slammed my hand as hard as I could into his huge head.

Needless to say, Soul completed all of his chores with a mild concussion. And that suited me just fine.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

My alarm clock was quiet to say the least, but it woke me up just fine. I'm a light sleeper anyway, so it was unnecessary to have an unnecessarily loud alarm clock. However, that was not the case with both _Liz and Patty's_ alarm clocks, which were still going off. 'I swear they both sleep like the dead.' I swung my feet off of my bed and stood up. After making sure my appearance was neat, I quietly exited my room. Making my way up the hall I found myself at Patty's door first. I could already hear the loud snoring. I jerked the door ajar and found out it was hard to open after the first inch, considering the floor was filled with small to large sized stuffed animals, mostly giraffes.

"Patty!" I whispered at first. No answer except for more snores.

"Paaaattyyy!" I tried again, still no answer. I was getting tired of this game.

"FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE, PATTY!" This time she lurched upright and looked at the door with sleepy eyes.

"Kiddo? Whaaat?" She rubbed her eyes, and then squinted them at me because she couldn't find me in her room.

"I'm behind your door." I added a face-palm for emphasis. "I want you to wake up then clean your room a.s.a.p., I can't even _open_ the door it's so messy." I scolded her like this a lot, she had the tendency to never clean up after she played with her stuffed animals.

"Okay Kid…hey..have you seen my alarm clock?" She asked innocently. It was still beeping from _somewhere_ inside her room.

I just shut the door. I was a lost cause anyway.

I headed up the hallway just a few more feet and stood in front of Liz's room. "Liz?" I shouted (the alarm clock was playing loud music) and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I put my hand on the door knob and gave it an experimental twist. 'hm, it's unlocked so…' I opened the door.

"KID? WHAT THE HELL?" Liz screeched, clutching her clothes to her chest. She was in her underwear and that was it, she had obviously gotten out of bed alright.

I smacked my hand against my eyes. "L-Liz! I'm sorry! The door was unlocked and no one answered-" I sputtered excuses. "I'll go!" And with that, I slammed the door shut before Liz could screech some more.

I stiffly walked back to my room to get dressed. 'I swear…they're never going to be twins in anyway…Their hair… boobs…..height…." I paused. I felt it coming before I even dropped to the floor.

"Whyaretheysodifferentttt.." I sobbed and pounded the floor with my fist. "Weapon form, sure but human form? Neverrrrrr!" and that's how most of the day went.

Later that day:

Maka's p.o.v.

I had just gotten done cleaning the bathroom at 6:13 p.m. I was just now getting out of the shower and it was 6:30. 'A half hour to get ready? I have to hurry!' I scurried to my room to change into the dress and put on my makeup. As soon as I got the dress to zipper Soul barged into my room.

"Soul! Wha-" before I can finished Soul began to shout.

"Maka! We've received an emergency mission from Lord Death to hunt a Kishin Egg not too far from here!" Soul explained. "We have to leave now… It might attack the carnival!"

"Right now?" I questioned. Tonight's the night I've been waiting for. It might be the only chance I get to meet D.K… Then another thought hit me.

He's probably going leave when I'm late…He's going to think I ditched him… he'd probably never want to see me again...or even write me. I sighed heavily because I knew there was no helping it, an order from Lord Death was an order. Soul had the most awful look on his face when he saw mine. My fists were clenched to keep the tears of disappointment and anger from falling, my eyes were stitched together forming a painful expression while my eyes shimmered on the verge of tears and my mouth was curled in a mournful frown. He knew how excited I was. He wrapped me in a big bear hug and apologized. I hugged him back and was nearly in tears. Then a sudden thought sprang into my mind along with fierce determination.

"We're just going to have to finish this enemy off a.s.a.p." I said into Soul's chest before looking at him with determined eyes. "Soul, go get the bike ready. We're taking this Egg down quick." I paused, "and _hard_." I stepped away from him and turned around to take the dress off.

"That's the spirit Maka." Soul grinned and slurped. "Souls always taste better when taken down with a real purpose." And with that he went to go start the bike up.

For some time I glared at the wall. Stupid Kishin Egg…ruining my night…it's gonna pay for this. I then threw on my meister get-up and ran to meet Soul on his bike. As usual, I hopped on gracefully and we skidded into the night, headed west towards the Kishin Egg.

-Kids p.o.v.-

I had just gotten home from a soothing walk around the neighborhood. I had to escape the twins before they were the end of me. 'Symmetry is key. Symmetry is key.' I repeated in my mind as I walked through the front doors of my mansion. I headed to my room and noticed that no one was home. 'Oh! Right, Liz and Patty went to the carnival early.' As I entered my room I looked at the clock '6:30…I need to get ready.' I swiftly unfolded my clothes and methodically put them on. Taking one last look in the mirror I grabbed my Death mask and headed down stairs.

I walked through streets calmly, even though my mind was racing with possibilities. 'I wonder what she'll say when she finally sees me…What should we do first? Hold hands? Or will she be expecting me to kiss her?' I blushed at that thought. 'Maybe that's too soon…' As I finally reached the carnival I quickly placed the mask over my face, much like everyone else, and headed for the far corner of the carnival. I glanced past the 'Koi fish catching booth' and made it to the Cherry blossom tree. With a sigh of relief I looked at my watch: '6:50…I hope she arrives soon…' I leaned against the tree's trunk and relaxed a little.

'Alright, I'm here, I'm brave, and I love her.' I closed my eyes and whispered that mantra in my head. I tried to picture what she would look like in my mind. But, the only image I could conjure up was Maka's green eyes, her quirky smile and those perfectly symmetrical pigtails. 'No, it's not Maka. It can't be.' I sighed and thought for a while…

"She'll be here soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Tehehehehehe you weren't expecting that huh? I'm on a roll so you'll be getting many chapters today muwahaha! -2theMS

Chapter 8: Distractions in Battle

"C'mon Soul! We've been fighting forever now! This guy should be…" I slammed my scythe down, trying to hit our nimble target. "EASY!"

"Well Maka, it's a little hard when you're so distracted!" He shouted back.

Our opponent retreated back a little after my last swing. Another serial killer no less. He was really agile and is able to dodge my attacks. It was rather annoying really. His targets are usually younger, naive kid's who wander away from home too far. Sick freak. All of his traits only fueled my anger as I charged him.

"hehehehe….I don't usually go for older girls," he giggled menacingly as he crouched down." but I can make an _exception_!" He then sprinted into a charge towards me too.

"Shut up you SICKO!" I screeched. He was really pissing me off.

I took the first swing but he stepped back slightly, barely dodging my attack. He only received a small cut on his cheek. He then lurched forward and grabbed my neck. 'Shit!' Still charging forward, he easily lifted me off the ground and pushed me all the way backward until the back of my head hit the wall of a building.

My sight was going fuzzy. I tried to resist but he only squeezed his grip on my neck tighter. I gasped for air.

"Silly girl, you can't beat me…madness always wins." He snickered. He had a hungry look in his eye. It was pure, senseless madness. I glared at him and snarled like an animal.

"I will defeat you!" I shouted, "Good will always triumph ove-" He cut me off by tightening his grip, yet again.

"Shut up." He growled. He looked me in the eye and licked my cheek. "Younger kids soul's are tastier; but yours will do fine." He licked me one more time for emphasis, making me swell with rage.

"I'm going to kill you. I swear it." I snarled, glaring at him with all of the hatred I had in my body.

"How do you plan to do that without your _weapon?_" He snickered again. I then realized I had lost my grip on Soul when my head had hit the wall.

'If I dropped him, where did he go?' I questioned and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. I closed my eyes, trying to search for his soul instead.

I looked around subtly with my soul perception. I could feel his soul…but where was he?

I smirked and glared into the serial killers face. "What do you mean without my weapon?" I questioned. He looked at me like I was crazy. I dragged my hand up and pointed above us.

Soul came crashing down on top of the Kishin Egg. He arms were transformed into scythes and he cut off the serial killer's right and left arm. "Damn you!" He snarled until he ran in the opposite direction.

Soul rushed over to me and helped me stand up. Even though my vision was still a bit fuzzy, I still had the fires of determination burning my ass, telling me to move. _Now_.

"Soul! Let's go!" I shouted with determination. He wavered for a second, not sure if I was really okay for battle. "Soul!" I shouted louder, snapping him out of it. "I'm fine! Let's finish this!" He smirked and transformed back into a scythe. I sprinted after the serial killer and caught up to him easily. With his arms lopped off, he had lost most of his balance and momentum. He was currently trying to pick himself up off of the concrete after falling face forward into the pavement. "I've got you now!"

I sprung into the air and swiped Soul clean through his belly. With a grin of satisfaction I saw his body disintegrate and his Red soul floated harmlessly above the ground.

Soul transformed back into his human form and quickly ate the soul, being rushed by me telling him we have to get back to the carnival. He quickly understood and we were finally headed back to Death City.

XOxOxOX

When we arrived back at the apartment I looked at the clock. I was horrified to find out that the battle took over one and a half hours. It was 8:50. I threw the dress on and strapped on my heels and tied them messily. My makeup took a total of 3 minutes and was hastily slapped on. In retrospect: This is not how I wanted to look exactly, but it was going to have to do the trick.

Soul was waiting patiently by his bike and smiled warmer than usual when he saw me.

"You look great, Maka." He grinned and slurped. I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Soul, now let's go!" I said slapping him on the back. He swiftly Hopped on the motorcycle and sped me to the carnival.

xOxOxOx

The whole trip there only took about 5 minutes tops but it felt like a century to me. I was praying to shinigami that he was still there and that he'd listen to me explain. I squeezed my eyes shut until Soul snapped me out of it.

"We're here Maka! Go!" He shouted over the engine. I hopped off and sprinted to the nearest mask stand and purchased one. I slipped it on and found my way around the carnival to the 'Koi catching stand'. I dashed behind it and found myself in a dimly lit opening where a lone cherry blossom tree stood.

I looked all around, even _behind_ the tree. No one was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohhoho the fun begins! :3

Chapter 9: Light up the scene

I walked slowly up to the large cherry tree and rested my back against it. 'He's not coming back. He's never going to want to send me letters and I'll never get the chance meet him again. I can't believe I got called on a mission tonight of all nights.' These thoughts were racing through my mind and I fought to keep my hot tears from falling.

I started to cry when I was alerted by a nearby soul.

"Hello? M.A. is that you?" I heard a deep voice say from a little distance away. My head shot up and I saw a Dark figure with a death mask on holding two drinks in his hand. I froze.

'He didn't leave…' My tears automatically dried and my face had a small smile on it, all hidden of course by my mask.

"Y-yes, I'm M.A….are you…?" I trailed off. I suddenly felt nervous.

"D.K." He said. I could feel a small smile in his voice.

He walked up to me and we were only a foot apart. He handed me a soda.

"What's this?" I asked. 'Why'd he hand me a soda?'

"I went to get you a soda while I was waiting, I figured you'd have to get thirsty sometime…heh..heh…" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Of course then you showed up while I was gone…I'm sorry I wasn't here I hope you didn't get too upset…"

"No! no! I didn't get too upset." I lied. 'Of course I got upset! I thought you left and you hated me!'

"What would you like to do M.A.?" He asked kindly. This took me by surprise a bit. I really wanted to see what he looked like first. 'But, we have to start somewhere.' I reasoned in my head.

"Let's go catch a koi fish!" I suggested excitedly.

-Kids p.o.v.-

'She's actually here…' I trailed in my head, looking at her up and down. 'She's perfectly symmetrical…beautiful.'

"Sure, Let's go try." I replied and held out my arm. She took it easily and we escaped the darkness that was surrounding the cherry blossom tree.

For the rest of the night we went from stand to stand around the carnival playing games and watching re-enactments of my father's battles. I actually caught a baby koi fish at the first stand and decided to give it to M.A., she wanted one so bad. It was a black, grey and silver one. The strange thing was that it had green eyes.

The whole time I was with her I was relaxed and I even found that my OCD was tuned all the way down. I even saw an arrangement of random balloons and ignored it completely, absorbed by M.A. and our time together. We discussed some books we read together, as usual, but we mostly kept it to playful jokes and discussions about stands and what to do next. I finally saw in the flesh what I saw in those letters: a beautiful person who has courage and kindness. That's who she really was.

"Hey, D.K.?" She asked me innocently. The night was winding down and everyone was disappearing from the carnival. My father had already given his speech of appreciation (I was supposed to be there…) and people were growing tired for the night.

"Yes?" I smiled, even though she couldn't see it, I think she could feel it, much like I could feel when she was crying at the cherry blossom tree.

"Could..could we head back to the cherry blossom tree?" She asked nervously. Even with the mask, I could feel her blushing.

"Sure, if that's what you'd like." I replied and we walked side-by-side back to the 'koi catching stand'. Halfway there though, I gathered the courage to take her hand in mine. I stiffened at the nervousness I felt, but I relaxed when I felt her hold my hand back.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

'He's holding my hand…he's so warm…' I glanced down at our intertwined hands and I couldn't help but feel complete. I blushed lightly.

We had finally made it back to the cherry blossom tree and we stood in front of each other.

"How would you like to do-…" I was cut off by D.K. lifting part of my mask off. He then lifted his partially too, exposing his lips. His flawless lips…I blushed lightly.

He put his hands on my shoulders and was lightly pushing me back towards the tree. When my back rested against the trunk he leaned in close and paused. He lifted his arm beside my head and rested it against the tree trunk. I closed my eyes. 'I've been waiting for this.'

Like he was psychic, he closed the distance in between us and our lips touched.

It was soft and sweet, nothing hot and heavy. But I could still feel my body spark to life at the kiss. It sent electricity through me. Though it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime to me.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

I was finally kissing her, the girl of my dreams. I let my instincts take over and it lead me to the most wonderful kiss of my entire time on this earth so far.

She was so soft and gentle and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stepped back to gauge her reaction. Her soul seemed stunned, but happy. That was always a good thing. I smiled gently, letting her see it for the first time in the flesh. She smiled back…it seemed all too familiar.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

'Is this it? Do I really get to see what he looks like…?' "Hey, do you want to face away from each other then take off the masks?" I asked. It seemed like the best way to do it.

He smiled again, "Sure."

We both turned around. I slowly took off my mask, "Ready." I said, waiting in anticipation.

"Ready." I heard him say. We both turned around.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

In the dark sky fireworks started to light up the night.

"M-Maka?" I asked in an astonished voice.

"Kid?" She exclaimed just as astonished as I was.


	10. pause! hope you enjoy!

Psst! I have a secret to tell you all; I'm also an artist too! I'm now starting to illustrate this story so if you wanna check it out, my DeviantArt account name is xScarletSexyx! I hope you enjoy! More chapters will be installed later! – 2theMS


	11. Chapter 10

Ohohohoho! The fun begins!

Chapter 10- You were the one?

Firework after firework exploded in the night sky, lighting the left side of Kid's face for only seconds, but I could tell it was him. The white stripes in his hair glowed green, then red, then blue.

"Kid…" I choked out. If he's D.K….then I've been in love with _him_ for two years. My head started to spin.

"Maka?" Kid asked, concern etched on his face. "Maka, you look pale…" He rushed towards me to help me stand. My knees started buckling. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and helped me stand but it also caused us to embrace one another. 'Then again, am I really going to complain?' I smelled his scent, a faint vanilla, and rested my head against his chest.

"S-sorry…I was a little too surprised." I chuckled faintly. "But…it's a wonderful surprise." He also had a surprised look on his face until it softened. He started to laugh. I blushed heavily. 'Was that too corny?' He embraced me a little tighter.

"Hahahaha, sorry, I'm just a little giddy right now. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you for the first time, only to find out that the girl I've loved for two years is the same girl I've had a crush on since we first met as well." He explained openly. I lifted my head and looked at him closely. He had the gentlest smile on his face, which was highlighted by the constant flashes of color.

Our faces had grown closer together after he stopped talking. He was luring me in. I stared into those eyes that were shining again like the other night. Those golden rays of light, like those that shine just before the last glimpse of day can be seen before they rest under the horizon, were staring back at me as well.

"Maka…I've been in love with you from the very start…" He said softly while brushing a stray hair away from my face. He had rested his hand under my chin. His lips were only centimeters away from mine. He was waiting for permission. 'He's such a gentleman.'

"…And I've loved you too…" A managed to choke out before our lips were pressed together again. The electricity had come back and it heated me to the core, making me feel warm.

The fireworks had picked up speed, making it sound like gunfire. The grande finale was underway.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

As the fireworks boomed like rapid fire I kissed her with as much passion I had within me. I was walking us slowly back against the tree once more. She placed her arms around my neck and we deepened the kiss. This wasn't like the kiss we shared before. It was much more heated.

We reached the tree and the kiss was quickening pace. We were hungry for each other, that much was obvious, because we've been yearning to do this for a long time. I took the initiative and opened my mouth slightly, giving her open mouth kisses. She didn't get the message yet, she was far too absorbed in the kiss. To catch her attention I licked and bit her bottom lip. She gasped lightly, but opened her mouth, catching the hint.

With one more bite of her lip, my tongue dove into her mouth and stroked hers for a response. Her tongue awoke with liveliness and fought back for dominance. Of course I won. I explored her thoroughly. She tasted like strawberry ice cream, just like the one I had bought for her earlier. This only made the kiss much more enjoyable. We continued like this for a while, occasionally biting lips and earning soft gasps of air from one another. I could have done this for hours with her, but I was quickly running out of breath. We separated to gasp for air.

I couldn't stop touching her, so I trailed open mouthed kisses down her cheek and neck. She shivered. "Kid…" She gasped. I had gotten too carried away and I nipped her neck slightly. Her skin was like soft ivory silk, it was too perfect to ignore.

I hummed into her neck as a response. She pushed my shoulder lightly, wanting to catch my attention, so I could focus less on her neck and more on her face. I straightened back up and looked into her eyes. "What is it Maka?" I whispered warmly. Her eyes were dazed and blurry. Her face was a rosy pink either from passion or embarrassment, but I couldn't tell.

She looked straight into my eyes, "Could…could we g-go somewhere else…?" She stuttered and shivered. I had just noticed that she was so pink because she was _cold._ I hadn't noticed the weather had changed from a moderate temperature to freezing. However, her forward suggestion could not have made me happier.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed her on the cheek once more." We can go back to the mansion to warm you up. I'd imagine that Soul wouldn't be home just yet, and I want to spend more time with you tonight." That last part came out a little too huskily. This time I knew she blushed out of embarrassment.

"O-okay!" She hesitantly agreed. With that, I summoned Beezlebub, and I helped her onto the flying skateboard. She was pressed against my chest and was placed between my legs.

"Hold on," I smiled "It might get a little fast." She nodded and braced herself and we took off toward my mansion. The whole ride there I had to resist pressing her farther into me. Or kissing her neck again. Or roaming my hands_… I had to resist a lot of things_.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

We're flying to Kid's _mansion_… I blushed violently. 'What are we going to do…? I mean, I know I mentioned going somewhere to lead to other things but… was that too forward? Am I really ready? I know Kid's a gentleman and he'd never hurt me…he'd treat me right…' I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fight the blush. Just thinking about it made me heat up inside.

Before I knew it, we were already at the mansion. Beezlebub really _was _fast. He hopped off first, like he would get out in a car, and extended his hand to help me down. I gladly took it and beezlebub vanished in a mass of black static. He opened the doors of the mansion.

"Liz? Patty?" He searched for a response. No one answered. "They must be at the carnival still." He chuckled. "Patty probably found that huge stuffed giraffe we saw earlier. She's going to try to get that thing no matter what." He chuckled again at the thought of her trying to win that absurd doll. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. 'A gentleman as always.' I smiled.

"No, I'm actually okay. Thank you though!" I said. Then I saw Kid look at me with concerned eyes. I realized I was shivering violently.

"Here," He said and took my hand to lead me to the couch. He sat down and then led me to sit in between his legs. As he grabbed a blanket I leaned back against his chest and relished in his body heat. He was so warm. He threw the blanket over us and he placed his arms around my body. "Better?" He asked, and rested his head on mine.

"Much better." I giggled. He's so nice. Not to mention warm… We cuddled like this for a while and joked about tonight's events. How surprised we were. Then the conversation turned to how we felt about each other before and how long we've felt it.

"Yeah, I think I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you fight Stein. Even though the odds were stacked against you, you had the greatest look of determination in your eyes. It made my heart beat fast, actually." He chuckled. "But in all seriousness I've been in love with you for a while now…" He shifted slightly behind me to the right. His face appeared on my right shoulder. "How long have you had feelings?"

"I think I was the same way...but...mine started was when I first saw you battle Soul and Black*Star." As I said this, he was tracing small circles on my hands while we were holding them. It was soothing. "You were very powerful, and at the time I think I was on a power hungry stage." I chuckled and so did he. "But, you were also kind and I knew you didn't really want to hurt those two idiots." I smiled at the memory. 'They really are two idiots.'

I then felt something strange. Kid's hand was no longer in mine; instead it was placed on my thigh.

"Kid?" I asked and turned my face to the right. My lips were then crushed against his. He lifted me up and pushed me gently back down onto the couch, laying me down. He climbed on top of me and placed his hands next to my head.

"Maka…" He said huskily.

Tehehehehehe I love cliff hangers! M for next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11- Tease

"Maka…" I breathed heavily. How could I breathe normally after hearing her talk of me in such a fond way? It reminded me of how much I loved her. 'We're meant to be…'

I hovered closer to her face, until I pulled to the side slightly, placing my cheek against hers. "Maka…I love you…" I whispered into her neck. She gasped slightly from my hot breath against her chilled neck.

"I-I love you too…" She whispered back. I slowly placed teasing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, earning a moan or two here and there. I pulled back and took in her appearance; she was flushed and dazed. I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away and paused before planting another hot kiss onto her soft lips. Kiss after kiss I became hungrier for her. 'Damn, what's going on with me…' I felt my body grow hotter. 'I've never experienced this before…' Soon our tongues got involved again, twisting and licking one another's. I earned some delectable moans from her. I never wanted to stop, but of course bodily functions couldn't be ignored for long. I needed to breathe. I pulled away, parting from a panting and flushed Maka below me, and straightened my back out, standing on my knees above her. 'It's much too hot for this…' I was unbuttoning my shirt when her small hands stopped mine. 'Oh, crap, did I go too far?'

With determination in her eyes, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on, she began to unbutton my shirt for me. I smiled down to her, which earned a deep blush. I shrugged the charcoal shirt off and pulled my white tank top over my head as well, tossing it to the side and revealing my upper-half. I heard a small gasp from below me. "What's wrong, Maka?" I smirked.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

'Damn that shinigami!' I screamed in my head. 'He's way too hot!' His chest was, to say the very least, toned and slender. His skin was pale, but it had a good hint of color to it; flawless. I couldn't help but stare until he smirked and asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing!" I replied, my blush giving away that lie easily. He knew what was wrong! He's too attractive for his own good!

"Mmmm…" I heard him hum before I felt a hand trail down my side, sliding itself under my thigh. I shivered at the intimate touch and felt a heat growing somewhere in my body. It smoothed circles into my skin, inching higher and higher, nearing my ass. The other hand joined in and they both massaged my legs thoroughly. 'Thigh fetish?' I questioned. I giggled at that thought in my head. The thought was abruptly cut off by Kid picking me up and lifting me up into his lap, straddling him. His legs were easily resting off the edge of the couch cushion, feet planted firmly on the floor. His hands were on my waist now, holding me in his lap. I came to rest my hands on his shoulders.

He stared into my eyes for a while until his attention was then drawn to my chest. I suddenly became self-conscious. 'Why was he staring?' Suddenly, one of his hands snaked up my back and in one foul swoop, the zipper to my dress was unzipped. My dress was falling forward until I snatched it up back into my chest.

"K-Kid? Wh-what-" I started to say, until a single digit pressed into my lips, silencing my protests. He didn't respond like I thought he would. The other hand from my hip grasped my wrist and pulled it gently away from my chest. I didn't resist…something within me never wanted to resist in the first place… a second hand was pulled away from my chest, allowing my dress to fall, revealing my simple black strapless bra.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

' I have to know what they feel like.' I said to myself. I've heard stories and rumors about women's chests, how soft they were. I desperately wanted to feel Maka's and Maka's alone.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

A small smile played across Kid's lips. He then placed his hands at the small of my back, pulling me forward. His hands snaked back upwards to my chest, cupping my breasts gently. I flinched at the touch, I was a tad sensitive. He noticed this and started to massage them slowly, experimentally. My body instantly reacted and the heat I had felt before grew between my legs. He quickened his pace, causing my breath to hitch. Then, within a blink of an eye, they were gone. I hadn't realized, but my eyes had closed and one of my hands had made its way to my mouth, covering it. I felt his hands snake around my back and fiddle with my bra. Finally unclasping my bra, my breasts fell free, and I hissed, feeling the cold air hit the sensitive buds. Never missing a beat, Kid went back to massaging my breasts, tweaking my nipples and pinching them occasionally. His menstruations were causing foreign sounds to escape from my mouth. 'What's happening…?' I thought.

"Maka…" He heaved, his voice husky and strained. I opened my eyes to find his eyes glazed over…they were filled with lust. "Maka..may I…?" He asked, tweaking my nipples again, indicating what he was asking permission for.

I blushed furiously, "Y-yes.." I stammered and pinched my eyes shut again.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

With permission granted, I leaned forward and licked one of her nipples curiously. She shivered, urging me on. I licked it harder, twirling around it, teasing it. It grew hard to my touch and I then took her whole breast into my mouth, sucking on it. She moaned quietly. Her fingers entwined themselves into my hair, seeking a place to rest in.

'The way she sounds…it's driving me on…' I moved on and administered the same torture onto her left breast. He moans were becoming louder and more frequent.

"K-Kid…" I heard her moan. I stopped and stared at her face. She was flushed and disheveled. "m...more.." She pleaded. I smiled and picked her up once again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I lifted her up and started walking towards the stairs.

We finally made it to my room and I kicked the door open. When we were inside, I kicked the door shut and placed Maka onto the bed, laying her down. I climbed over her and kissed her breast again. She lifted her hands up to my face and pulled me down quickly into a heated kiss. I felt her tongue glide on my bottom lip. 'I don't know how long I can keep control over myself…damn she's hot.' I dove into hers as a response, hungrily exploring her again and again. I yanked on her dress, pulling it off of her body. I chucked it off to the side. My hands wandered up and down her body, never staying one place long, until I found a place for them on her hips.

"Kid…" She breathed, taking my hand in hers. I looked at her questioningly until I felt her moving my hand downwards.

"Maka…" I gasped in surprise. 'I must have really riled her up.' I thought. I felt her soft panties under my fingertips. She was also wet…_very_ wet. Even at this slight touch she was making pleasured sounds.

-Maka's p.o.v.-

'This is bad…I didn't think I could possibly be this lewd' She thought inwardly to herself. Sure, she's been waiting for his touch for a while…but she never thought she would let go so easily around him. Then, suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by his experimental rubbing in her nether regions, still outside of her panties. "A-ah…" I moaned. 'Why can't I hold those back?' I brought my hand back to my mouth to help me keep these embarrassing noises from escaping my mouth.

He was rubbing rapidly now, making it harder still to keep any train of thought from flying out of the window. My mind was going blank, hot pleasure replacing it instead. I tossed my head to the side, whimpering at him touch. I finally realized he was teasing me.

"Kid…don't-don't tease me…" I panted heavily. He looked up to me, a devilish smirk slapped across his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" He rubbed his fingers vigorously against me, making me gasp and moan even more. He chuckled and bent over me, nuzzling his face into my neck.

He then pulled away, causing an unintentional whimper of protest to escape my lips.

"Maka…are you sure you want to go farther…I'm almost at my breaking point… I won't be able to stop myself." He asked me huskily, obviously enjoying the noises I was making moments ago. I didn't even have to think about it. My words were spoken before I even got to realize what I was saying in the first place.

"Yes...please, Kid." I nearly begged. He relaxed and trailed his hand down my stomach, and reached the hem of my panties. He hesitated before he slipped into them and began to rub my womanhood gently at first but then gained momentum from the moans that escaped me. Then, without warning, two fingers were pushed inside. "AH…" I gasped and shuddered. My hands gripped the sheets of Kid's bed. He started to slowly pump his fingers in and out, slowly gaining speed. "K-kid…ah…o-oh…" I moaned ludicrously, 'damn this feels good…'. His thumb slowly worked its way to my clit, pushing at it and rubbing it in circles, sending wave after delicious wave of pleasure through my body. I jerked and arched my back, thoroughly enjoying the attention. That's when I couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure was too much and I was about to reel over the edge. Kid sensed this and pumped faster, rubbing and prodding my insides. He placed hot kisses on my neck and sucked on it lightly. That sent me reeling into orgasm as a white-hot flash blocked my vision and my back arched at an impossible angle, touching my chest to his.

Kid pulled away and let me catch my breath for a second. I was breathing so heavily, but I wasn't satisfied yet. I grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him down, earning a small look of surprise to flash across his features. I flipped us, landing me on top of him. I started to smirk at his shocked face.

"What's wrong…Kid-kun…?" I purred, mocking him from the time he said that to me before. A scarlet blush formed onto his face, then a look of determination. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down slightly. I squeaked in surprise, feeling something hard brush against my entrance. 'Did he really just rub me up against his boner?' I asked myself, amazed at his forward-ness. He had a hungry look in his eye.

I got an idea. 'This'll be payback for teasing me earlier, Kid' I hummed and laid my chest against his, sliding up to his face. I placed a teasing kiss on his lips, licked them, and traveled farther down. I kissed and licked down his chest, pausing at his neck; I nibbled where it met his shoulder, and traveled down his chest. I trailed kisses down, down, down. I earned an elicit moan from Kid. 'He's sensitive too, huh?' I finally reached the hemline of his pants. Realizing this, he propped himself up on his forearms, getting a better look. I snickered in my mind. 'At least he's interested.' I looked directly into his eyes through my eye lashes, watching his reactions as I undid his pant's button with my mouth, pulled the zipper down with my teeth, and started tugging his pants down. He gazed hotly at me, probably finding these actions lewd, but he was enjoying them. With his pants finally off and tossed off the bed, I continued my torture.

I climbed slowly back up, and placed myself above his erection. He still had his boxers on, but that's what I wanted. I pushed down onto his erection, earning a slight gasp. I started to grind myself teasingly onto his head, driving him crazy. Grinding faster, his eyes grew glazed over with lust. He wouldn't last much longer. I delivered the final blow: In the cutest, sexiest voice I could muster, I moaned: "Kid-kuuuun…" His eyes shot open at this sudden tone of voice. I rubbed against him further and harder, telling him what I wanted.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

When she moaned my name in that high-pitched incredibly sexy voice…I lost it. Not to mention she was just grinding away on my erection…that couldn't be ignored either. I grabbed onto her and flipped her, placing me on top of her, right between her legs. I pulled her panties down her slender legs, tossing them away, leaving her completely exposed to my eyes. I kissed her hungrily and massaged her breasts. She moaned and then I felt her hands brush against my dick. I gasped and deepened the kiss. She tugged at my boxers, pulling them down to my knees. I kicked them off and pulled Maka closer.

"Ready..?" I breathed into her neck, trying to hold back from pounding into her. This was going to be her first time, so I had to be gentle. She looked up at me, flushed and wanting.

"Yes…" She whispered. I positioned myself at her entrance and slid myself in…she was so _tight!_ She whimpered in pain and put her arm over her eyes. 'I'm not even halfway in…'

"Maka…" I said sympathetically. I didn't want to hurt her…

"I'm fine, please, keep going…" She begged. I nodded and pushed farther in, breaking her barrier. She cried out in pain. I cooed to her, saying I'm sorry and it wouldn't hurt much longer. Tears were in her eyes, and her breathing was ragged, but she was slowly adjusting. I didn't move for a few moments until she spoke up.

"M-move…Kid…" she gasped. I nodded and pulled out, then in. She moaned, from pain or pleasure I couldn't tell…but she didn't tell me to stop, so I couldn't help but continue, picking up the pace, creating a slow rhythm.

Soon enough, Maka began to moan in pleasure. Her moans urged me on, allowing me to pick up the pace. I grabbed her lips in mine and ravaged her mouth, muting her squeaks and moans for a few moments. Her legs wrapped around me, pressing me further into her. I gasped.

"Kid…" she panted, looking at me with a glazed expression, over-come with lust. "faster…harder…" She chanted. I did what I was told and quickened, pounding relentlessly into her. I was close to coming, but I was determined to make her come first. I took her right breast into my mouth and licked at it, sucking on her sensitive buds. She whimpered and dragged her fingers through my hair. I moved on to her left breast, while replacing my hand on her right breast, where my mouth once was; rubbing her nipple.

"A-ah! H-ha…ha.." She whimpered and squeaked.

Her moans were quickening and I felt her tighten around me. 'Almost…' I then bit on her breast and started sucking on the skin, leaving trails of hickeys on her chest.

"Maka…" I moaned, "I want you to cum…" Her faced flushed bright red. I thrusted harder and her moans got louder, until finally she let out an exaggerated moan: "Ki-i-iiiiiid!" She tightened around me and sent me reeling over the edge of my orgasm.

"MAKA!" I shouted, White spotting my eyes. I spilled inside of her, filling her with my seed. I toppled on top of her, breathing heavily and sweating. She was in the same state I was; dazed and satisfied. I gave her a sloppy kiss and heaved myself up, looking for clothes to change into.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes from Liz's room for you; I'll be right back, my love." I explained, adding that last part with a purr.

"O-okay" She mumbled, still tired from her exasperating orgasm.

I stepped into Liz's room and dug out some pajamas for Maka to wear.

'I finally had sex with Maka…' He whispered in his head. He felt triumph enter his emotional spectrum. 'I slept with Maka!' With a skip in my step, I entered my room again to find Maka under the covers, still naked, but fast asleep. I sighed, 'I guess these pajamas won't be needed after all.' I smiled. She looked so cute.

I set the pajamas on my nightstand and crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around Maka. I took in the sight of her sleeping form with great pleasure; she was so relaxed and peaceful looking, a small smile played across her lips. I breathed in her scent, I light hint of strawberry and sweat, a sweet but sickly smell, but I found it absolutely appropriate for her.

Feeling sleep starting to overtake my thoughts, I nodded into a deep sleep, the girl of my dreams fast asleep in my arms.

xOxOxOx

tehehehehehehehehehe…sorry this took so long, I reviewed it a lot and it's my first lemon o.o


	13. Chapter 12

-Sorry guys! It's been a while! I've had AP work to draw and write and work T.T but no more excuses! It's time for the show!

Chapter 12: Rise and Shine…

"mmmm…" I moaned tiredly. I rolled over to my right, trying to get comfortable…

"Mmmmnn…" I moaned again, tossing on my back, still not comfortable…

"What the hell!" I moaned, sitting upright in bed. "Why can't I get comfortable?" I shouted, I was still tired and didn't want to get up yet.

"Maka? What's wrong?" I heard a soft, low voice ask behind me. I then felt warm arms snake around my waist and a head rest in my lap. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-" I stuttered. I whipped my head down to see a half-naked Kid laying his head on my lap, looking at me curiously with those golden orbs of the sun. I was stunned.

With my head reeling for answers I quietly absorbed the situation:

1: A sexy, hair tousled from sleep, drowsy, entrancing, Death the Kid, was in bed with me.

2: I just now noticed that I'm STARK NAKED.

3: My thighs and my body ache, and I also have a few love bites on my chest…

'HOLY SHIT'…

This only means one thing…_**'I slept with Kid last night**_.' Then, the memories came flooding back, turning my face a bright tomato red.

He was still staring at me, a worried look on his face.

"Maka?" he whispered, reaching up and cupping my cheek, catching my attention.

"S-sorry I was startled for a second. I had short term memory loss." I chuckled while I pulled some sheets over my body to protect it from his wandering eyes. He chuckled as well and sat up with me at my side. He kissed my cheek.

"So cute." He chuckled again. Why does he make me blush so much?

"K-Kid…do you have some clothes I could wear?" I asked, glancing down at the sheets covering my body.

"Of course, I brought you pajamas last night, but when I came back you were dead asleep." He smiled and got up. He wasn't just _half_ naked. 'Damn,' I commented. His back was perfectly sculpted, not too muscular, but not skinny looking either, and his hair was tousled from sleep in a sexy manner. He stretched, then handed me my pajamas and proceeded to his closet. I looked down at the pajamas, blushing at what I caught a glimpse of when he turned around. "Damn, Kid" I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" He glanced back while putting his boxers on.

"N-no!" I said, having a small blush still on my face. I hopped up and searched for my discarded bra on the floor. I found it and started to put it on when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me.

-Kid's p.o.v.-

'Is it possible for Maka to look any sexier than she did last night?' I thought, wrapping my arms around her, running my hands over her stomach. She was clutching her bra to her chest. 'I must have startled her.'

When she woke up I soaked in her looks before she got too flustered at me staring. Her eyes were half-shut due to her tiredness, Her hair was sticking up at some parts of her head, and not to mention she was half-naked.

I blew a hot breath onto her neck, making her shiver noticeably. I caught her staring before, that's why she blushed so hard. I brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. She bent her head to the right, allowing me more access. I pulled her hands away from her chest, freeing her chest of restraint. I smiled as my hand roamed down her body, she flinched and blushed. I pulled her over to the bed and laid her down, climbing on top of her.

She had that dazed look in her eyes again and I smirked. 'Who knew I'd be so good at this?' I pulled the sheets over us and trailed kisses down her neck, leading to her chest…

Suddenly, the door burst open and Liz crashed into the room, she looked like she was running from something.

"Kid! I need your help Patty-" She stopped mid-sentence when she finally looked up to find me on top of Maka, both of us wide-eyed. She froze as a blush crept up from the bottom of her face and rose to the very top of her head.

"Liz! Get back here! I KNOW YOU ATE THE LAST OF THE FRUIT LOOPS DAMMIT!" Then it was Patty's turn to crash into the room. Patty skidded to a halt and noticed our position as well.

She started laughing hysterically. "Liz! Liz! Look! Kiddo got laid! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, jumping out of bed to chase them out of the room.

"We're sorry~" They whined and ran out; I slammed the door behind them. 'Dammit. Now the mood's ruined.' I looked back at Maka and sighed, "Sorry about that, Maka."

She already managed to find her bra and panties while I was shooing the twins out. She was slipping her panties on in a rush and managed to get her clasp started when I looked back at her.

"That's f-fine Kid." She stuttered, blushing madly. "We should get dressed and go eat something! I can make you breakfast!" She smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back.

xOxOxOx

After we got dressed, we headed down stairs and Kid lead me through the house to the kitchen and dining room area.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked. "Breakfast is my specialty! Ask Soul!" I giggled.

He smiled and said, "I'd love some French toast."

"Okay! Coming right up!" I started gathering everything I needed in the kitchen. 'Alright: Toast, Brown sugar, cinnamon and butter.' I started to hum as I put the toast in the toaster and mixed the other ingredients. The toaster made a popping sound to warn me that the bread was finished. I spread the mixture onto the toasted bread and handed a plate to Kid, who was watching me make breakfast while he was seated at the bar-like table behind the kitchen counter, his head resting on his hand. He took it hungrily and tried to restrain himself from shoving the whole piece into his mouth in one go.

"Maka! This is amazing! I'm jealous Soul get's to taste this everyday!" His eyes shone with excitement as he took another greedy bite. I giggled.

"Thank you Kid, you're such a sweet talker." I said playfully, but it was true. I was just finishing my serving when Kid asked an important question: "So…how or when are we going to tell our friends? Y'know…about what happened?"

"I-I don't know; I guess we should tell them a.s.a.p.," I calmly noted, " I mean, Soul would be just plain pissed if he wasn't one of the first to hear about it." I rolled my eyes thinking about his reaction if I had kept this to myself until the last moment. He would scream: **'WTF MAKA I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACHOTHER EVERYTHING! WE'RE PARTNERS REMEMBER?"** Then he'd proceed to shout and yell and banter at me for a _while_.

"Very true, and I'd assume Liz and Patty figured it out." He recollected. My face lit up bright scarlet at that recollection.

"Y-yeah. So, I should tell Soul today." I agreed with myself. I placed my French toast on a plate and walked over to where Kid was sitting, plopping down next to him. He pulled me closer and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, tell him later today." He said, eyeing my French toast. I laughed and let him have a piece. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

Tehe! So? Are you guys satisfied about their morning? All I know is that I want some French Toast.


	14. Chapter 13

Glad everyone liked it so much! I'm nearing the end though; sorry guys! But I'll be publishing more, I promise! *crosses heart and hopes to NOT die*

Chapter 13: Breaking the News

"So let me say this again: huh?" Soul said, his mouth hanging open.

After we had had breakfast, Kid and I had decided to drop by my house to tell Soul right away. I found him awake and playing Halo, or rather, he never slept _because_ he was playing Halo. I dragged him into his room and explained what had happened to me at the carnival and why I didn't come home last night; he looked like he'd just seen an elephant shit a mouse.

"Kid was my Pen Pal for two years…" I started to explain to Soul one more time, "and we sort of…hit it off, and things happened…so now we've decided to date." Kid was in the other room waiting patiently; I told him that I didn't think I could have told Soul what happened while he was in the room for obvious reasons: Soul could be a little harsh at things like this.

Soul rubbed his temples. Soul shot his eyes up into mine and grinned evilly "So…what you're telling me is…you finally got laid?" Soul snickered.

"Y-YOU!" I screeched, grabbing a nearby book lying on Soul's floor. But, before I could manage to knock him into next week, he had run out of the door. I rushed after him only to find that he was hiding behind an alarmed Kid. 'Real manly Soul, _real _manly.'

"So….I take it he's okay with it?" Kid asked, looking under his arm at Soul who was now snickering. He patted Kid on the back.

"Way to go man, I didn't think anyone would be able to get up her skirt!" He laughed until I glared at him. 'If only looks could kill…' I muttered in my head.

xOxOxOx

Much of the morning consisted of this pattern, telling close friends, one by one, their reactions being shocked, but happy ones. Black Star nearly passed out because he hasn't even gotten that far with Tsubaki, and they've been dating for months! Needless to say, it was an eventful morning. But, it was about to get even more eventful.

"Hey, Maka?" I asked, grabbing her hand to halt her to a stop before we arrived at my mansion again. I stopped her on the street that led to the academy.

"Yes?" She replied innocently.

"…Don't you think we should tell your dad?" I asked. I figured, as a man now, I should tell her father one-on-one. Until I looked at Maka's face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Tell me what?" A low voice questioned, sounding like it came from right behind me. 'Oh crap.' I thought as I turned my head to find Maka's father, glaring at me, only a few inches behind me. He looked pissed.

"Oh…uh…Spirit." I managed to choke out before clearing my throat. I proceeded to tell him everything, well, not _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_, for my own safety. "So you see…we're dating now and I'd really appreciate it if-"

"You….YOU'RE DATING MY MAKA?" He shouted, pointing a finger in my face. "HOW CAN SOME FILTHY BOY BE DATING MY PRINCCESS! SHE DESERVES RESPECT AND-" His ramble was cut off by a swift 'Maka-chop' to his head.

"DAD, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! AND _DO NOT_ CALL KID FILTHY WHEN YOU'RE FILTHIER THEN THE _DIRT MAMA HAD STOOD ON_, YOU _CHEATER_!" She shouted just as loudly as he did. All hell had broken loose and their argument could be heard from miles around. Everyone could head how Spirit insisted that she was still too young to have a boyfriend (oh if he only knew), while she screamed back that he had no business meddling in her love-life. I stood in the middle of the father-daughter tussle, my hands in the air and my eyes wide, daring not to say a single word.

"I HATE YOU, DAD!" She finally screamed and stomped away, dragging me by my hand after her. Spirit was on the cobble stone street, getting extremely weird looks from passer-bys, extending his arm after Maka while crying rather disturbingly.

"Well, that could have gone better..." I said sarcastically, looking behind us at the pathetic scene of a father drowning in his own tears,(literally, he had his face in a puddle of his own tears). " Maka, you know that wasn't very nice." I scolded her. She simply replied:

"Yeah, but he deserves it, you're not filth, you're my boyfriend." She said, smiling up at me. I squeezed her hand tighter. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"And you're the sweetest girlfriend ever." I whispered back. With that, we walked further into Death City, relishing in the week's great turn of events, allowing them to live happily ever after.

-END-

~~ WHOOOOO short chapter; but hey! I tried to make it a good ending! Little too much fairy tale but hey! Who doesn't love fairy tale endings? I'll be writing more stories for MakaxKid soon! Just need some inspiration to hit me in the face; Maybe Asura will be involved…hehehehehe! 'till then! Please review!


End file.
